Chapter I: Something In The Water
Introduction "Chapter I: Something In The Water" is the first chapter DLC of "The Dark Abyss (TDA)". This Chapter DLC includes a new monster called, "Specimen #1: The Toxic Creature" (A monster that has a Strength Speciality)... A survivor called, "Isabella Arden" (A survivor that has a Health Speciality) ... And a map called, "The Wilderness Swamp" (Which is a Medium Map). Description What used to be a delightful, beautiful lake... Is now a wretched, horrible swamp... Just for one reason, the incident that happened that fateful night. After a crash happens, it leaves someone dead in the river. When another crash happens, a chemical spills into the lake. And the dead body turns into something far more sinister than just a criminal. A few years later... A nurse named "Isabella Arden" comes to the swamp. She's curious, she wants to find out what happened there, during the incident. But nothing went in favor as she imagined. She finds a swamp creature, its intentions are clear... Kill all in its sight. And then, darkness fell upon the creature and her. And soon... They were both in "Dimension: Wilderness Swamp". Now, Isabella Arden must survive there, while avoiding the monster that lurks there. Monster: The Toxic Creature Power | Poisonous Venus Flytraps The specimen can place 10 huge Venus Flytraps in the map to trap survivors or teleport to another location. When it traps a survivor, it takes 1 health away. You can only teleport through a Venus Flytrap if a survivor is not trapped by the designated teleportation area, the other Venus Flytraps. This power charges up by 1% every 1 second, taking 2 minutes to completely charge the power. Once the power is active, it will deactivate in 5 minutes. It can also be self-deactivated. Once it's deactivated, the specimen has to wait 2 minutes before he can charge the power again. Abilities | Venomous Marks, Complete Isolation, Swamped 1 Venomous Marks | If this ability is active and a survivor is hit, that survivor is marked on the specimen's radar for 5 seconds. It has a duration of 5 seconds. And once those 5 seconds are finished, that ability has a cooldown of 10 seconds before it can be used again. 2 Complete Isolation | All survivors that are near a Hiding Closet or near a Stun Wall are marked on the specimen's radar if they are within the 10 Foot Radius of the Hiding Closet or Stun Wall. It has a determinant duration. Then, that ability has a cooldown of 15 seconds. 3 Swamped | The specimen's speed and damage are boosted greatly. The specimen can slither through Stun Walls if pulled down. Although, it can't check Hiding Closets and it stuns the specimen for a few seconds every 5 seconds. It has a duration of 20 seconds. Once that ability is over, it has a cooldown of 25 seconds. '' Survivor: Isabella Arden ''Abilities | On Life Support, Medical Surgery, Lively Miracles 1 On Life Support | If this ability is active when healing a survivor, that survivor has the "Effect: Life Support", which makes them heal from their current state after 12 seconds. The effect is only active for 20 seconds. While the cooldown of the ability is 27 seconds. 2 Medical Surgery | If this ability is active, then she can completely heal herself in 3 seconds. But due to the large amount of loud noise that anyone can hear, she will be marked on the specimen's radar for 3 seconds. This ability has a cooldown of 38 seconds. 3 Lively Miracles | When this ability is active, she can see when the killer is doing a "Final Death" attack on a player that is completely depleted of their health. After that, she can revive that dead player if they haven't left yet. It can only be used once. Map: Wilderness Swamp The Wilderness Swamp is a huge swamp. It was the location of the incident that caused "Specimen #1: The Toxic Creature", to exist. But, like every other single map in the game, this map has 4 areas that can consist of different sizes. There are 2 small areas, 1 large area, and 1 medium area. 1 Area #1: The Flooded Graveyard | This area of the map is a small-sized one. So escaping the killer can be hard, but running into the killer can be easy. Unless you hide the whole round. As the name says, this graveyard is flooded. And became part of the swamp when a very small waterfall flooded it. There are 6 Stun Walls there to stun the monster during a chase. There are only 2 Hiding Closets. You can also hide in the waterful, but staying hiding inside it for more than 15 seconds will get you marked on the monster's radar as long as you're in there. 2 Area #2: The Campsite | This area of the map is a medium-sized one. So escaping the killer is slightly hard and slightly easy. Running into the killer is another story. Survivors spawn somewhere near the tents and the campfire. While the killer spawns far from the campfire. There are only 4 Stun Walls and 6 Hiding Closets. You can also hide in the tents, but if the killer finds you in there, there is no escape. 3 Area #3: The River Of Sorrow | This area of the map is a large-sized one. So escaping the killer is easy due to the map being large, but it also kind of hard since you become very slow when you swim across the river. Running into the killer can be hard. Survivors spawn near a small waterfall in which the water that made the river comes from. The killer spawns near trees that have fallen down. There are 8 Stun Walls and 1 Hiding Closet. ' '4 Area #4: The Corpse Cave | This area of the map is a small-sized one. So escaping the killer is very hard. And running into the killer is easy. The survivors spawn near the broken boats that are surrounded by vines hanging from trees. While the killer spawns deep in the flooded cave that's full of corpses. There are 0 Stun Walls and 3 Hiding Closets. Trivia Main Game Info * This is the first-ever chapter that came out in "The Dark Abyss". * Chapter I, along with Chapter II, and Chapter III, all cost $4.25. The price of each chapter doubles every 3 chapters. Then restarts after 12 chapters are released. * Instead of the classic theme music called "The Midnight's Horrors", the theme music is "Stuck In The Swamp", and will be the current theme for 2 weeks after the chapter is released. The Killer and The Survivor * "Specimen #1: The Toxic Creature", is the 2nd killer to come into the game. ''' * '''The inspiration for Specimen #1 was based on both Cthulhu and the Swamp Monster. The tentacles resemble Cthulhu's face tentacles, and the Specimen altogether was inspired by the Swamp Monster. As it lived in a swamp, it is green, etc. * It can increase its size by using vines, trees, swamp water, etc. Using all of those materials, it can become bigger. It can also decrease its size by losing some of those materials. * "Isabella Arden" is the 2nd survivor to come into the game. * There is no inspiration for Isabella Arden. She's just a classic nurse that worked at the hospital. There's nothing more of her. * This survivor's title foreshadows a new killer that will be coming into the game at a certain chapter. And what is the killer called? The Nurse. The Map * This map was inspired by the Swamp Monster's territory. Exactly, a murky swamp. * Hiding in the waterfalls, behind the tombstones, and in one of the tents can be a good and bad move. Depending on how long you're planning to hide there. * There are multiple easter eggs in each of the areas. Like all maps, there is always a small statue version of the killer, survivor, and the area. For this map, the Easter eggs are in the Flooded Graveyard's waterfall, in one of the Campsite's tents, behind one of the corpses in the Corpse Cave, and in the car that is broken in the River Of Sorrows. Category:Chapters Category:Killers Category:Survivors Category:Maps